Not a Fairy Tale
by le.l.louch1994
Summary: Daniel, a university student who has lived recently manipulating all the people around him and who is unable to trust anyone, learns that are things that people can do and somethings that they just cannot. This history is tale by Daniel friends who is narrating the history and will realize that sometimes life does not have a happy ending.
1. Prologue

This is no history to be proud of. I will be totally willing to say that everything that happen in here, sometimes I wish it could have been a little different but thanks to what I saw those days I learnt a lot myself. I had always said, "Life is NOT a fairy tale.

This tale starts with a boy, I will be also willing to say to name it the main character unfortunately this boy does not have almost anything special in it but he had one of the greatest problem in the human nature: he was unable to trust anybody but himself. Not only that, he was also an expert in manipulation using people every time to his own benefit. He lived like that for a long time. Sometimes he tried to remember when he stopped believing in other people, when he start seeing them like liars and selfish beings. In no time he became almost the definition of a sociopath, or at least he categorized himself like that.

Every single time that it seem that he tried to do something for anyone else he noticed that in all of those actions, he always, ALWAYS, win more than any other person. It had become at some time his nature to always do what was better for him and eventually it became a habit of him. Once he tried telling someone specialized in the area and that person denoted that if such person existed with the qualities that he had describe, that person would be most certainly unable to feel any kind of special affection for any other person. At the end he gave up on himself and accepted the kind of grotesque human being that he was. He lived hidden his true color all the time because a contradiction existed in him. Despite knowing how he was and that he just ended up using every person as a tool, he was afraid of ending up alone. Well that was just to be sincere just one of the many contradictions in his personality but he decided to not noticed that for his own safety. He knew that in the moment that all this contradictions ended up being noticed, he will most surely will end up totally broken without method of being fixed. Well enough about talking of our pathetic and selfish main protagonist.

But before introducing our next principal character I must introduce someone with a little role. The boy cousin is part of this tale. The boy admired his cousin. I wouldn't exaggerate to say that he was like a brother to him but with time that changed. His cousin, well, we could say he became more mature and his actions were totally unknown by the boy who once admired him so much. With time the feeling of admiration change for the feeling of wanting to be recognized. A feeling of competition developed in our main character and even if it was just one sided, he took it seriously trying to become better from that guy that he admired once so much. We introduced here our main heroine. The girlfriend or well, to be more accurate the boy despite knowing his colors and the inconsistency, he fell in love of the lover, at the current time, of his cousin. He though that her personality was bright and beautiful not to mention that she had and still has every part of his body well developed, making her still a really beautiful women that any men would be lucky to date.

Obviously the feelings of the boy never were listen but sometimes his cousin teased him about being in love of his, I must repeat, at that time, current girlfriend. I believe that he could have got if he really tried any girl he wanted, well maybe not, but obviously being considered of not aiming to high. One time he believed in a high school crush but this ended up badly because of his coward attitude and his crush had been taken by someone else. I still do not know the reason for the way he acted. Maybe it was because he was afraid of happiness or more like experiencing that happiness and knowing that he could end up losing it because of how he really was. He lived with several friends but none of them were let to be too close to him or more like he did not permit it. He finished his high school time and around that time he caught the notice that his cousin had broken up with his girlfriend. The girl that he once fell in love but decided not to say anything. He did not know how to take the situation.

There were two feeling in his heart. A feeling of disgust against his cousin for letting go such pretty, cute and we could keep going forever of the things that he saw in that girl. And the other one was a feeling of knowing that one of his first crushes was now available. But things did not go well. She ended up being really emotionally hurt for the break up. He could just not bring himself to act. Another in-congruence of his personality or maybe not. He knew that if he acted right in the moment when she was hurt, he most likely just win a little percentage of benefit but if he waited and did things in the right order, his reward would be even greater. At the end, he only thought of himself primordially again. He chat by the computer with the ex of his cousin and tried and sometimes succeeded in cheering her up. Then he start speaking by phone with her, start making drawings for her and all those kinds of things that an idiot in love would do. I sincerely believe that he was certainly in love with her. Unfortunately life is not that easy.

The scars on her were still there and in some moment he came up with one of the most stupid ideas. If he certainly could succeed in overwhelming his cousin, not for the sake of just a childish wish of just wanting to be the best but now for the childish wish of wanting to believe that he could be happy with her in that way or at least that was what his pride made him believe. Well I had already explained the background or in a way I hope something that will be useful for the reader to understand the following events in my tale.


	2. Chapter 1: Realization

We will call this boy Daniel due to that this tale might be reflected on reality or not, what I will leave the reader to decide. Daniel after graduating from high school was still undecided for what career he should go for. After much thinking he came to the great conclusion that itself the career did not matter. He was a kind of materialistic but also thrifty person. So as long he could win as much money as he could it did not really matter what career he will take. So he ended up in an engineer career of alternative energies. After all he believed that the world will end up so fucking screw that his services will be mostly required and he would not do it for free. As long as he could live well enough and maybe if he may get married and have children he will give them the best life he could. For his point of view the world could fuck itself as long it did not affect him directly. It was frantically speaking really funny saying in all their classes the reason for his career.

The teachers did not know if he was an ambitious person or just an asshole. He even got in an argument with fellow classmate of the career because of the belief that his classmate will do it more for the world. Daniel could just say something really cold to him. "And with what are you going to pay all those things? Good intentions? I definitely will like to see that but after all a good roll of money will help even more than a roll of good intentions. You should admit it we live in the era of money and capitalism so stop with your ideals and come back to reality"

He ended up gaining a reputation of being a cold bastard in the classroom but even with that his intellectual abilities were really remarkable so, a lot of times his classmates needed help with some concepts and the teachers were not as available as him. He gladly help them but in secret he could feel the sense of superiority making him really greedy. But that was not the reason or more like the basic reason for his efforts to be the best in the class. Here is where we will named our heroine as Camellia. Daniel knew that in the first quartermaster of university, in which was one of the most notorious ones in there because of the ability of showing how much you really knew in reality, his cousin had gotten an average grade of 9.86% and he decided that if he could get over even if it was just by 0.01% he could tell his feelings to Camellia with pride. Even if he did not thought if he would have a positive reaction or a negative one. He was really a self-centered jerk, living in his own world.

After time Daniel noticed something, a fact that he had let slip. Because Camellia was older than him, she saw him like a little brother. He was not even in the friend-zone… he was in the brother-zone! When you were practically an entity of not being a potential partner and inclusive being a kind of lamp for that person. Always being called "child" or "little Daniel" made him really uncomfortable. But that was one of one of the problems. Due to Daniel personality, he took every single detail in consideration and ended up with the dilemma: "Am I bothering or being too glued to her?" That single thought tortured him before making every call to Camellia. How was he supposed to know? Even if he had the ability of manipulation it was really difficult when your feelings are in the way or more like the kind of feelings that Daniel had for Camellia making his strategies, calculations and all the stuff that he once told me for dealing with people, useless.

He ended up making a plan. Not the best one if you ask me. He had a lot of drawings of fairies, which were the favorite creature of Camellia in a little notebook, so he could use giving them to her as an excuse for arranging a kind of date. And just in case things got out of control he would invite his friends to the same place. If he played his cards well enough, he could advance and maybe moving from the position of a lamp to the position of a guy who could fall in love for anyone. A little victory, almost nothing to win but Daniel brain could not work out any more discreet. He had told himself that until the first quartermaster had ended and if the results were as he was expecting them, he could make a total move. But first there was not anything wrong with preparing the trail. Daniel knew that he had fell in love with one of the most difficult persons he could get with but, like said he was a self-centered jerk living in his own world. He ended up becoming a bastard in classes when it came with team work, making the work his first priority and even appointing himself in another extra classes so he could get some extra credits at the end of the course.

He found his alma-mater, someone as intelligent as him, if not even more, which make him felt relieved that he was not trying to be better than him, and with that friend created the best team for all the classes in the university. Eventually one month passed but Daniel had not put his plan in action. He constantly modified the drawings trying to reach a sense of beauty and perfection in them and with the homework's and projects of the university that left him with not much time for drawing. He believed that if he did even better and more perfect things, he could screwed a little and the effect would be minimized. Finally Friday arrived and Daniel invited Camellia for a coffee in a place called "The Elephant". At the end for majority of votes, all of them in his head, he decided to go with a text message. He waited for the answer and five minutes after his cellphone rang. His hand start sweating and his heartbeat raised. He pressed the button and could heard the voice of Camellia at the other side of the telephone line.

"C´mon dude, don't be depressed" Leonard tried to cheer up his friend Daniel. After Daniel answered the phone, Camellia had declined his invitation due to some play that all her friends were going. "How could I not be depressed? I thought that I was making a good move but I totally forgot that she loves the theater" After Daniel was rejected, he instantly called Leonard, one of his best friends or more like the reason voice in Daniel life. They decided to see in an ice cream store near Leonard´s house and after Leonard arrive he could saw Daniel with an ice cream cone melting in his hand. "What happened here is that you always expect that people will not do anything when you invite them to some place. She just had something to do, that's all" Daniel look with sad eyes at Leonard. "But you came in just 20 minutes" "That's because… It doesn't matter right now. The point is that you need to get over this. It's not really a big deal. She just have plans before you called, you can't expect that she would throw them away for you" Daniel throw a look of "She won´t?" to Leonard. "No" Daniel sighed and when he was going to start eating his ice cream it had completely melted on his hand. "Damn! My ice cream!" Leonard just sighed. "Seriously don't you think you are aiming to high? She is the ex of your cousin. Why don't you go for that girl that you once commented? Mm. What was here name? Candy Cappuccino!" Even if Daniel had his eyes on Camellia, during a class he noticed the existence of Candy Cappuccino. A beautiful short girl with a really active personality and with a lot of cultural qualities like poetry and theater. "Yeah, she is cute and all but you cannot just compared Camellia with her. Camellia is in another level" "Yeah, a new level of impossibility. Man, she may still has some feelings for your cousin" With the last word of Leonard, Daniel sit straight and join his fingers showing a total serious attitude in him. "That's why! I will become better than him. I cannot take her memories but I can make happier ones, happier ones that it will be me the person that is at her side" Leonard sigh and saw the waitress with his Sunday. "You still had the troubles with your mother and whole family, the university and now you come with this. You aren't superman. You should at least try to fix first all the other ones.

You getting throw out of your home and having to search for an apartment and not only that with a lot of members of your family hating you, well, it seems really difficult" Finishing his sentences, Leonard took a spoon and started eating the Sunday. "That's why. You can or not believe me but after I solve all that, what will be left for me? I want to give her happiness I want her to see her smile and be egoist so that smile will give me the motivation to keep going forward. I may had been always the black sheep but I sincerely did not care about that but now, well, it's kind of different. She is beautiful, has a great personality and for some reason a like the feeling of my brain being totally lost when I speak with her, when I am with her. I just really enjoy that feeling" Leonard give Daniel an "I see" look. "By the way you should wash your hand before your hand gets even stickier" Daniel notice how his hand was totally sticky and how he could barely move it. "Say it earlier!" He stood up and went to the bathrooms leaving Leonard alone. "It seems that Daniel is changing" The waitress speak in a sarcastically tone, who was a childhood friend of Leonard and an acquaintance of Daniel. "He has to but falling sincerely in love with someone like that could be troublesome… in a lot of ways" Both the waitress and Leonard knew how Daniel was afraid and distrustful of almost everyone and this situation worried them. If Daniel was rejected for good…his heart that was already black would be now, totally surrounded by darkness with, most likely, no possibility of getting out. Leonard kept eating his Sunday as the waitress started cleaning some tools. After fifteen minutes, both Daniel and Leonard had paid and were already heading toward each one homes.

Something lifeless was crawling that day. Daniel had caught a terrible illness. He was coughing and to add the terrible pain in his chest due the cuffing, his temperature was pretty high. Fever in other words. "I have already sent you the information for the presentation. Be sure to do it right, even if I am not in person in there I am still part of the team" Daniel ended the call.

He put the cellphone on the drawer and start to crawl under the blanket. Becoming sick after having the first experiment in physics and worst in the day to expose the results of that experiment. He could only blame his luck and the bad condition off his body. There was one time that Daniel did Tae-Kwon-Do that could be say when his body was at the peak of his moment but after the events of him moving for two years he just simply stopped. When I asked him the reason his answer seem a little empty and sad. "I got bored of it" It was like he even did not believed his own words. I did not try to pray further and I still think it was for the best. Now Daniel had only his god complex, a great intelligence and a maturity that for people who were not close to him, looked like someone who had experimented all the good and bad things in life. That stamen was close to what Daniel had really lived but like any good history you just do not the reveal the complex parts at the start. Daniel cursed while he was losing every breath and looked like death was just around the corner. Fortunately it was just him being sick. He tried for two hours to fell sleep but did not have any success in it. "Damn, why I had to get sick now"

Losing a class could be critical if Daniel really want to accomplish his objective and for his bad luck it did not seem that this was just going to be a thing of a day. In that moment the doorbell rang. Daniel was not the only one in home or at least that lived in the house but his mother worked in the morning, that for him was perfect due to the bad relationship they had and his step-father treated him like a ghost and if his mother was not in the house he did not have any motive to be in there too. After struggling with the cuffing and the fever he managed to reach the door and open it. "I see it´s true" His cousin Mark was standing in front of the door with his girlfriend at the side, well his new girlfriend. Elena. "What do you want? Don't you already know that I am sick?" He looked at him in the same way of disappointment that Daniel hated so much. "No, I knew but I didn't think you would be so weak and lazy to not go to school. Well it´s your problem, not mine" Now Daniel was pissed off. This was the same attitude that made Daniel pissed most of the time.

Every time that something did not adjust to the way of Mark, he will always treat him indifferent Daniel like he was a complete stranger to him and in a way put him in a lower level than him. "C´mon, Mark don't be that hard with him" Elena argued with Mark. Elena was a really smart girl but not that smart to Daniel because he could not see the big flaws of his boyfriend and not mention he hated Daniel.

This was that one time Daniel talked with her about Mark and specially his bad points. Elena misunderstood Daniel or at least that is what I believe. She thought that Daniel was jealous of Mark and was just talking sick of him because he did not want Mark to be happy. Since then, Elena could not see Daniel but it was the cousin of her boyfriend so she sometimes put an act of being the good girl. "If you are just here to bother me, then fuck off. My health is already bad to stand your critics" And also his mood was now in the worst state too but he was not going to tell Mark that. He sighed and gave the same look to Daniel.

That just add wood to the fire. "Whatever… You are the one who will repeat year" That made Daniel snapped. "You know… that you were stupid enough to repeat the year doesn't mean that I am the same as you. So don't come believing to be the great thing, now leave I don't feel like talking any more. You just came here to bother me, so now leave" Elena grab Mark from the sleeve. "He came here because he was worried about you" "It certainly doesn't seem like that. He just came here to bother me and make me feel worst that what I am already feeling so farewell" Daniel closed the door slowly but not without hearing some last words. "You are just an egoist human being" The door was closed. Daniel remain in there for a minute or two. He could heard how they left. He just moved with his strength left to his room and crawl under the blanket. He grabbed it with anger and ended up falling sleep.


End file.
